Heart of the Sea
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Ariel & Eric had their happily ever after...for a price. The thing that united the sea & land was taken, now Aria is to find where her true destiny lies. She never asked for adventure, all she asked was to make it in life, now with fairytales, pirates and danger, she doesn't know if she was ever ready for it. Especially not the captain, that both infuriates her, and flusters her.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters and this is definitely an AU. This is my first fanfiction in this category so please be easy. Aria is the only character belonging to me. Please review. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: A Sweet Melody **

Red hair swung around as the woman spun in the main room of the ship. Her song echoed through the room, as peaceful as the sea itself. Happy, she was definitely happy as she reached down to grab her bundle. The bundle reaching up for her as well; she laughed and held her close. Her blue eyes staring at the brown ones, as a giggle came out of the bundle of joy. Ariel had never been happier, as she sang to her newborn.

"You are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see, you are the song I'm singing, you're my beautiful Melody" she sang softly.

The baby, Melody had nothing but joy on her face, and Ariel didn't know if she could love anyone more. That is until Eric appeared before her telling her they had arrived. Today was the day that she would return to the sea since finding Eric and nothing was as happy as this moment. On this very day her father and the rest of her mermaid family would meet her daughter. Melody was the first child born of land and sea, and her eyes spoke nothing but the deep waves that she was born from.

"This is your world my darling, one world of land and sea. My hope for you for always, is that your heart will hold part of me." Ariel sang as her father began to part the seas as she rose to the surface. King Triton looked down at his daughter, finally realizing that despite everything she made her dream come true. Eric was a good man, made an honest woman out of Ariel, and now, now they had a child together, little Melody. He caressed the baby's cheek and the giggle made her coo knowing that it would be a good day. King Triton, swung the trident around and the rainbow appeared into the skies. Everything seemed perfect. Ariel smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Eric, finally happy at receiving her happily ever after.

"Oh how cute" a voice drawled out.

Everyone turned to face the woman, and everyone was shocked: Ursula. Ursula the sea goddess, the goddess that was thought to be nothing more than myth was before them. Her long tentacles extended on the boat, as she climbed so effortlessly. Her hair was a mixture of colors, like a thundercloud of purples, greys and whites. Her skin was flawless, a pale purple, her body stout but hourglass; her body covered by a dark tight corset object; she was perfection. Her eyes were a deep purple, and at this moment it was cold and calculating.

"Ursula" King Triton said in surprise. He himself had never met the goddess; she was the mother of the sea, his father Poseidon being her servant. He bowed, as did every merperson and human, it was an honor to be there as she looked down on them. She looked at him indifferently and walked closer to Ariel who held the baby closer to her chest.

"U-Ursula" she said softly in surprise. "What have we done to deserve your presence?"

Ursula scoffed and grabbed her chin pulling her close. The baby began to sob, feeling that something was off. Ursula's purple eyes trailed down to the newborn, and she let out her sharp teeth appear as she smiled brightly.

"I see you've been expanding the family. Congratulations!" she sneered. "But the reason I came isn't to congratulate you, it's to tell you that you made a bit of a mistake my dear." She chuckled and trailed her nails down Ariel's arms into Melody and smiled. "It's only because you my sweet sea star got into a bit of trouble…you see my darling those two limbs are what is causing us all the trouble. I heard that you made a dirty deal, such a dirty deal of getting those two legs. You are _my_ mermaid, _my _servant, _mine_. And you, you my dear broke the rule. I don't like when rules get broken, and so I'm taking it back"

"No!" Ariel cried out, as she stepped back. "You can't, you won't…daddy!"

King Triton immediately swam forward standing between the two wanting to prevent the goddess who was much more powerful than he ever wished to be to take his daughter.

"Ursula please, my daughter, she's making her life now, please I ask, please forgive the code that was broken. Please I beg of you" he whispered softly.

"Oh oh Triton you've softened my heart. Ariel, _darling_, would you give up anything in the world to be one land?" she asked smiling.

Ariel's eyes immediately ran from her father to the sea goddess and nodded enthusiastically.

"I would give anything to live on land. Please…" she said softly.

Ursula sighed, as if she was mulling it over her decision. 'Mermaids: always so easy to trick', she thought fondly. She smiled softly and nodded looking down at her as if she was her daughter.

"Very well my dear…you shall be given the wish you desire…but with a price" she cooed. "But you agree now don't you"

Ariel nodded and Ursula laughed.

"Very good and my price" she said and picked the one thing that shook Ariel. "This little baby"

Ariel cried out in shock as the baby was removed from her arms and into the arms of the sea goddess. The baby sobbed and cried for its parents but it was no use. The deal had been made, and as the aura began to wrap itself around Ariel, the decision was final.

"No please, I take it back, I'd do anything to just, oh please!" Ariel sobbed.

Eric cried out in shock and tried to reach the baby only for Ursula to push the boat away with a forceful wave.

"Don't worry darlings, you won't even remember a thing, and why you were even here"

Both parents sobbed as the sea goddess took the newborn away. The cries of the baby echoed into the waves. And as soon as she had come, she had disappeared. She cackled and snapped her fingers making everything disappear.

**Twenty-one years later…**

The night chill made her pull her dig her hands into the pockets of her coat. It had started off as a good night, the full moon was high and shining brightly, the sky was clear, the waves were calm. It was perfect, so perfect that date night had become all the better. Aria had high hopes for the date, it had started out great; he complimented her appearance, and even made her twirl. During dinner, the food was perfect, he had ordered for her and it was perfect; there was no silence between them, chatting up like they knew each other forever. But the end…at the end, it ended like every other date she had ever gone in.

**_Flashback…_**

_They walked side by side; Aria hid a smile as Benjamin's hand brushed with hers once in a while. He was so handsome, his hair dark ebony, his eyes a bright green, and a smile that just made her heart hiccup. He was so smart, as law students tended to be, and she, she just took in all his words like they were magic. She wasn't too far behind, being a history major, she took pride in learning anything from a book, and now being a teacher's assistant at twenty-one she was just trying to get by. They worked well; her thoughts were interrupted as he gripped her hand stopping their trek back to the car. Her heart beat faster, and tried to mask it as she turned to face him curious at what he was planning. _

_"__Yes?" she teased as silence loomed over them. _

_He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I just wanted to say that this was a great night" _

_She smiled softly, copying his expression and lowered her gaze bashfully, her heart hammering at the prospect of it actually going great. _

_"__But I-" _

_The 'but' made her involuntarily look up. In no way was "but" a good thing to say especially after he had said he had fun. _

_"__But? What's wrong?" Her voice not hiding her confusion she felt._

_He had had the decency to lower his gaze and sigh. At the moment she wanted nothing to pull away. This was just going downhill fast and she didn't want to be crushed by this. 'Be Polite' her mind reprimanded her. _

_"__You're an amazing girl, and I really had fun, but it's just…two good? You're so funny and down to earth and I'm too comfortable. You make me feel like I'm with-"_

_"__-One of your guy friends?" she commented before he could finished his speech. _

_He had the decency to blush, knowing how stupid he sounded. But she had heard this more than once. She was too comfortable, not proper enough, too tomboyish. She had heard all of it before. _

_"__I'm sorry" Ben began after moments of silence. "But we can get along and keep going out you know? Be friends?" _

_She blinked back tears of frustration and laughed softly instead, lowering her head, letting her brown hair cover her face. She needed to get out of there before she did something stupid, that much was clear. _

_"__It's fine Ben, don't worry about it" she sighed, "I should go" _

_She tugged her hands away and tried to walk away. He looked confused at her reaction and grabbed her elbow to stop her. _

_"__Wait, I know you're upset but-but at least let me drive you home." _

_She shook her head "I don't want to trouble you, it's not too far from here anyways. Goodbye" _

_"__Yes it is far. What's wrong? Come on I picked you up, the car is parked, let's just-"_

_"__No!" she said firmly finally snapping. "I want to walk home-alone" taking a deep breath she added. "Bye" _

_She pulled herself away and kept walking head high. The night seemed a lot colder than before. _

_"__Call me!" he called out, "I'll call you!"_

_Aria didn't dare look back let alone even answer him. She wasn't going to call him; and he wasn't going to call her. Empty promises. She looked up at the sky, now clouding over, and she finally let a few frustrated tears out. _

**_End Flashback…_**

Her boots clicked down the pavement of the now empty street. At this time of the night, New York was absolutely lively with the nightlife. She wasn't feeling it, and ignored passersby's as they chanted and hollered to one another like drunken dogs. Only she walked without a purpose. If she wasn't so stubborn she could have accepted his offer, but pride stood in the way. She didn't even want a taxi; she wanted her mind to work itself out, to tire itself before she headed back to her tiny home. She hated New York, it wasn't for her, she missed the beaches of California, but after graduating university she wanted to make a life here. She regretted it. As her feet were beginning to shake, she knew she had walked enough. She raised her hand in hopes of catching a taxi. Soon enough, she muttered her address ands he was off driving her to her dingy apartment.

"Thirty dollars miss" the cab driver said, she gave it to him and walked out.

Looking at the apartment she sighed, just wanted to be a bit more cheery than she felt. Climbing up the stairs she ignored the teens doing whatever teens do and finally found her apartment. Room 314, taking out her key she opened and closed it behind her. She leaned against the doorframe as she stared at the scene before her. Everything she owned either came from Ikea of a second hand store. It was saddening really how no one told you how life was once college ended. She looked to her left seeing the mail lying there, the one she had thrown carelessly before she had gone on her date. She picked them up and threw herself on the couch to read them.

One was from her mother and she sighed. Her mother was always so critical, always expecting perfection from her, much to Aria;s frustration. It was funny, her family always following the ocean. Her father never once was in the picture. She wasn't the keenest on doing visiting her, but looking around and what little she had; perhaps it was time to call it quits in the city and head to a smaller town. She groaned; she didn't want to be a failure, especially not in front of the people who she had told she dreams bigger than staying at home.

Her thoughts were pushed away as she heard someone slurring things outside the apartment. That was never new, but this time it was angry screams and a slur that she was sure was English. She looked towards her window and debated her options. Curiosity was a trait that she got from her mother, always seeking out something that intrigued her. Dropping her mail to the side she walked towards the window and peeked out from the curtains to see a man all in black screaming towards the floor up.

"Emma please believe me! I-I'm your true love, the kiss…it was suppose to work. Please!" he yelled out.

Aria wrinkled her nose at his cheesiness and wondered what drama the neighbors were dealing with. Looking back down she saw that she had made eye contact and she froze, as brown eyes met ice blue. The mysterious man furrowed his brow and pointed at her.

"Let me in this apartment wench"

She guffawed and instead closed her windows, ignoring the man who kept saying profanities now at both windows. A change was definitely needed, maybe some fresh air, maybe Maine like her mother asked. Taking off her clothes, she threw them to the side, and changed into her pajamas. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for it to answer. It rang, it rang, it rang. No answer. She frowned, her mother always answered, didn't she? Frowning, she sat up and wondered if something was wrong. She always answered their phone, always, this wasn't good, and she needed to get there. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't spoken to her mother in a while; months even, ever since she moved to Maine.

Lying down on her bed, she pulled the blankets up and covered herself. She had to see if her mother was alright, and she would especially if it might give her inspiration as to what would happen next. She ignored the calls from outside the window of the drunken man wailing. She'd seen weirder things in New York, and so she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
